<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Petey by canuckgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904705">Taking Care of Petey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl'>canuckgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Brock taking care of Elias, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Brock, Sickness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias becomes sick with a simple illness and it's up to Brock to take care of him during the stressful time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of Petey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since this has to do with an illness, it may be hard for some to read, especially during this difficult time. I wrote it as something unrelated to the coronavirus but if you do not feel comfortable reading it, I understand.</p>
<p>Writing is my comfort zone, especially right now and it really helps keep my moral up. </p>
<p>Any mistakes are mine so if there are any that I missed it's my fault and I apologize.</p>
<p>Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy. Wherever you are, we are all in this together :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One morning, and it was earlier than usual, Elias was woken up by the most dreadful feeling of not feeling very well. There was the headache of course but when he made to get up and go get a drink of water, a wave of dizziness swept over Elias and he was forced to sit back down with a scared whimper, hoping the feeling would pass. He managed to grab his phone and check and groaned when he saw that it was 6:30, still too early to get up. </p>
<p>He hoped that this was nothing and would just pass on it's on because he and Brock were spending the entire day together, going shopping, going for lunch and a nice long walk around Vancouver, to explore what they haven't had time to get to. Just some Elias and Brock bonding time, Elias thought with a smile.</p>
<p>"I'm so happy that Brock moved in here and be my roommate. Works out for everyone," Elias thought to himself, thinking back to when Brock had moved in not too long ago after he had discovered that Elias had been going a tough time mentally and was hiding it. Brock had figured it out and had wanted to move in, although just a wait and see how it goes before it was decided that having Brock live with Elias would be the most awesome thing ever.</p>
<p>Speak of the devil himself, Elias could very faintly hear Brock's snoring through the walls, a habit that Brock vehemently denied but Elias had just smirked and turned away. It didn't matter what Brock thought; what really mattered is that Elias knew and would forever be teasing his 'Brockstar' about it. </p>
<p>The snoring suddenly stopped which meant that Brock was waking up and sure enough, there was a slight creak in the floor, signaling that Brock was getting up for his morning piss. Sure enough, the toilet flushed and the heavy footsteps that were Brock's started to make their way towards the living room and the rest of the apartment. </p>
<p>Elias was debating whether or not he should lie back down and rest a bit or risk getting up this time perhaps a bit more slower when there was a timid knock on the door followed by Brock's sleepy and raspy voice asking,</p>
<p>"Hey sleepyhead. You up? I know you are so don't even hide it. Better be decent because I'm coming in....." Brock trailed off on purpose, opening the door and peering in. When he found the room still completely dark, Brock was a little surprised and also that worry that tended to rise up when something was out of the ordinary in Elias's case. "You okay buddy? You are in here and not abducted by aliens or anything?"</p>
<p>Elias couldn't help but smile as he reached over and turned on his bedside lamp to save Brock from stumbling around in his room like a drunken sailor. When Brock saw Elias still in bed, his eyes widened a bit in surprise at the sight, knowing that this was unusual since Elias was usually a early riser. Sure enough, Brock began to make his way over and, after peeling back the covers on the other side of Elias' bed, plopped himself down and covered himself right back up again before turning expectantly to look at Elias, a playful confusion in his eyes as he struggled to keep waking up.</p>
<p>"No!!! If anyone should worry about being abducted by aliens, it's you. Brock, honestly I'm alright. I'm allowed to sleep in every so often correct? It's not ordinary I know but I'm fine. Just a little headache that's all. No big deal," shrugged Elias, quite nonchalantly. But as expected, Brock's expression immediately turned into that of a frown as his hand aimed for Elias' forehead to feel it. even more surprising was the fact that Elias let him, instead of protesting mightily.</p>
<p>"Hmm, you feel a bit warm but that could be from tossing and turning like you claim you don't do but I know you do. Well, let's keep an eye on you then and if it gets worse then we will take it from there. And trust me, I will know if you get worse. You can't hide anything from me Petey, you know that. Not now and not ever. Still up for our nice little day out, just the two of us?" grinned Brock, snuggling even closer against Elias, who merely rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Of course. I would not hear the end of it if I decided not to. Blah blah this and blah blah that. I'm fine Brock but...thank you for caring. I appreciate. Sometimes I don't know how to look after myself and it's a good that you're here to look after me. I like that peace of mind," Elias gave Brock the softest and most delicate look ever, prompting Brock to inwardly become a tad bit worried.</p>
<p>Brock was skeptical that Elias really and truly was okay and was possibly coming down with a sickness, judging by the look that he had just given him. Petey NEVER did that. All the looks that were directe Brock's way were either that of teasing, disdain, mocking, or happiness.</p>
<p>Never borderline flirting. Hmm. </p>
<p>Shaking that feeling away for the time being, Brock laughed and put his arm around Elias and ruffled his bed hair, again noting that Elias didn't even protest that time like he normally did. Again, Brock was filing that away for later. </p>
<p>"Glad to be here bud. Anything to help you in any way makes me happy. Now....how about you just take it a bit easy since you have a bit of an headache. I will bring you an Advil and breakfast in bed then we shall see how you're feeling and decide if we're going to go out. No arguing. Your Brockstar is in charge," teased Brock , pressing a kiss to Elias' forehead before very hesitantly getting up out of bed and folding the blankets over Elias and gesturing for him to stay put and not even think of moving.</p>
<p>Elias huffed and folded his arms, half-scowling, half-amused.  Brock laughed and headed towards the door, glancing back one more time before he headed off to get the Advil and start breakfast.</p>
<p>"Don't worry. I won't burn the place down. Or smoke it out again like that one time."</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Later on in the day, after Brock and Elias had gone shopping and checked out some tourist attractions that they had just gotten around to seeing, they were now getting some lunch at a very discreet and yummy diner that not many people knew about.</p>
<p>While they were eating, Brock couldn't help but notice how sluggish and pale Elias seemed to be, even paler than normal. During the shopping spree and walk, Elias hardly had any energy and was lagging behind, trying so hard to keep up to Brock to not ruin the day.</p>
<p>Brock didn't care about that at all; what he cared about what Elias' health and whatever was going to with him. </p>
<p>When Elias almost face-palmed into his food, Brock knew he had to say something and now. From his position beside Elias in the booth they were sitting in, Brock gently placed a hand on Elias' chest and sat him back up upright. Elias seemed to wake up at that and he blinked several times as Brock tinted his head at him, eying Elias over skpetically and very very worried.</p>
<p>"Whoah there buddy! Food supposed to go in your mouth, not on your face. Are you sure you're okay? You seem very out of it," Brock asked, curling one leg around Elias' under the table, like he normally did in order to keep Elias calm and steady him. "Elias? Buddy?"</p>
<p>Elias had zoned out but struggled to find himself back to see Brock with a frantic and concerned look in his, staring back at him.</p>
<p>"Uh....I think so. Not quite sure...I can't explain it...." Elias trailed off, as Brock sighed and took out some money to leave on their table for the meal. He definitely put more than enough on the table but Brock didn't care. It was a very generous tip for a delicious meal.</p>
<p>All that Brock cared about was Elias and how poorly he was feeling. Somehow Brock had to get Elias home and into bed and tend to him, no matter how Elias would try to be stubborn and push him away, insisting that he was okay when he really wasn't. </p>
<p>"Okay buddy. We're going home and getting you straight into bed. You're clearly not feeling very well and I knew that we shouldn't have gone out today but you wanted to. Next time I have to put my foot down. Up you go," Brocked frowned, getting out of the booth and waiting for Elias to slide over. Brock helped Elias onto his feet who, despite feeling like shit now, couldn't resist a snarky retort,</p>
<p>"I feel like I'm 6 years old again....I can take care of myself.....I'm 20 you know."</p>
<p>Brock snorted at that and wrapped one arm around Elias' shoulder and guided him towards the door and out into the bright, sunny Vancouver day. </p>
<p>"Yeah, sure you are and look at where you got yourself. So busy thinking about the team and me that you forget about yourself Petey. Thank goodness I'm here for you otherwise your mom would have a fit. You may not look or even be 6 years old but when it comes to asking for help, you certainly behave and sound like it," Brock's tone of voice had a slight frustrated tone to it, indicating that he was not happy with Elias hiding this from him.  He thought they were working on getting past that.....clearly it was a work in progress. Very far from done. </p>
<p>Normally, Elias would take offense to a comment like that and would fire back with something just as snarky but this time, he just didn't have it in him to do so. Instead, Elias just shrugged and nodded, as they slowly and steadily walked along.</p>
<p>"I know. I'm sorry. For letting you and everyone down. I never meant to....." Elias trailed off as a weird feeling of dizziness swept over him and caused him to black out, faintly feeling himself falling before being lowered to the ground ever so gently by a frantic Brock, who realized what happened.</p>
<p>"Elias, that's not what I or anyone thinks....never.....Petey? Oh my god, PETEY?!!! Oh shit!" Brock desperately tried to fight the panic as he lowered his now unconscious best friend to the ground and checked his pulse and to see if he was breathing.</p>
<p>While Brock was doing that, some kind bystander was on the phone to 9-1-1 and assured him that they were on their way. Brock thanked him, looking up at him with damp and wet eyes, never ever feeling so scared and helpless in his life. </p>
<p>Looking down at Elias who was burning up quite quickly, Brock adjusted him in his arms and choked back the sobs that were just spilling out now.</p>
<p>"Oh god, Petey! Please please please be okay!! You don't deserve this...." was all Brock could get out, rocking himself and Elias back and forth.</p>
<p>It seemed just mere seconds before an ambulance arrived and the paramedics got out and gently took Elias from Brock's arms and were looking him over, doing the routine pulse and heart checks. They noted the fever and were asking all the necessary questions that Brock was able to answer, stammering since he was so upset but getting through them nonetheless.</p>
<p>Elias was loaded onto the stretcher and bundled into the ambulance, with Brock close behind. When the doors were shut and on their way to the hospital, Brock reached over and grasped Elias' hand in his own, squeezing it,  his body never feeling so numb and cold with fear.</p>
<p>"Please be okay Petey. Just....please be okay," he whispered, the tears just cascading down Brock's face, praying for everything to be okay.</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Half an hour later, they were at the hospital and Elias had been taken in to be looked at. When Elias had disappeared behind the revolving doors, Brock had gazed sadly after him, restraining himself from having a mental breakdown right then and there. </p>
<p>There had been one surprise though, a positive one, as the receptionist had calmly assured the distraught Brock that when they knew anything, he would be the first to know, since Elias had Brock listed down as an emergency contact in case something ever happened. Brock had been shocked but touched. He had had no idea. Elias had never told him.</p>
<p>But it was very reassuring that Elias thought that highly of Brock to name him as an emergency contact if something ever happened and it sure was coming in handy right now.<br/>Brock had texted Bo, Jake, Troy, and Quinn and they were all on their way, texting one frantic message after the other to the point where Brock had to turn the volume off on his phone so it didn't piss anyone off. </p>
<p>Brock was staring off in dreamland, just as his four friends came storming in. They didn't even have to go to the receptionist, they saw Brock staring up at them with his red-rimmed eyes and they automatically dashed over. Troy was the first one to hug Brock, then Jake and Quinn before they let go and have Bo have his turn.</p>
<p>"Geez, Brock.....kiddo," was all Bo could whisper, as he sat Brock down as the poor kid began to cry his heart out, no longer able to keep strong. The weakness finally took over and Brock's strong wall that he had built up came crumbling apart into little pieces.</p>
<p>Jake, Troy, and Quinn formed a protective wall around Bo, who had taken the sobbing Brock into his arms and was rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him, while exchanging helpless looks with the others. What else could they do but to be there and wait for word on Elias.</p>
<p>And they all hoped that the news would be positive, because they had no idea how they would handle the news if it was bad.</p>
<p>Or more concerning, they were frightened to imagine just how Brock would handle it if the news wasn't good.</p>
<p>Let's not go there.</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Hours and hours later, when it was around 2:30 in the morning, Elias finally began to regain consciousness and actually be aware of it this time. He had been in and out of consciousness many times since collapsing but he couldn't remember none of those incidents due to the sudden high fever and dizziness that had just swept over him. He couldn't recall being held down as he twisted violently all over the place, screaming incoherently, crying and sweating hysterically.</p>
<p>But what Elias vaguely, very vaguely could recall, was a frantic Brock somehow finding his way back into Elias' hospital room, totally ignoring all the orderlies and hospital staff who were trying to hold the hysterical Brock as he rushed to Elias' side and begged him to stay with them, that 'your Brock is here, buddy. don't you worry.'</p>
<p>And after that, he had fallen back sleep again after being injected with a calming drug that settled him back down and had caused Brock to fall to his knees, crying. The orderlies had waved away the hospital security who had come to see what was going on but seeing Brock in such a distressed state himself, he was tended to by staff, who had gently told him to sit down and drink some water and to breathe before a panic attack set in.  </p>
<p>And that brings Elias to now, moaning as he struggled to climb out of his deep sleep and fevered state, which had gone down a lot, which was a positive. But that was due to him being hooked up to a drip and being on some drugs that were keeping him stable. Once his eyes were open, Elias struggled to look around the room, sluggishly noting where he was and then down at his arms, trying very slowly to take it all in as best as he could despite his current condition. </p>
<p>"What....whaaaa.....what happened? Where am I? Where's Brock?" were the first words out of Elias' mouth, and he slightly jumped when a familiar hand gently grasped his, squeezing it ever so softly. Elias turned to his right and saw a very dishelveled and scared Brock sitting in the chair right next to his bed.</p>
<p>"I'm right here buddy. Right here.  Nowhere else I rather be than be at your side. How do you feel?" Brock asked, reaching up to stroke back Elias' damp hair, smiling as Elias leaned into the touch. </p>
<p>Elias struggled to become more awake and things became more clearer. However, his memory was still foggy but he figured something awful must have happened if he was here in the hospital, with Brock at his bedside, looking like he was going to throw up.</p>
<p>"Ughhhh.....I don't know. No headache or anything....don't feel like throwing up or anything so that's good. Because if I did feel like that,  the first thing I would do is throw up on you," teased Elias, hoping to get a laugh out of Brock at his joke.</p>
<p>But Elias was alarmed and confused when Brock just shook his head and leaned in so that he was leaning his forehead against Elias, closing his eyes before opening them up again so that he was looking the confused Elias straight in the eyes.</p>
<p>"D-don't joke like that....please. Okay? It's not funny. You....really scared me Petey, you really did. You collapsed out on the street for crying out loud! And I felt like I stopped breathing. I never freaked out so much in my life before....y-you didn't see it happen like I did. And if you can't remember collapsing....trust me, that's probably a good thing.  It was the most awful thing ever, Petey, seeing you all sick and then collapse....please....just get better....I don't want to know what I would do without you buddy...so let's just get you better shall we? Sound good?" Brock's voice sounded determined but with a tinge of shakiness and fear also in it's tone, which Elias managed to pick up on.</p>
<p>Elias frowned and very gently squeezed Brock's hand, causing Brock to gaze at him, curious.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Brock. I really am. I didn't mean for any of this to happen...I had no idea I would get this sick, honest. I'm sorry that you had to see you that Brock....I've always been so healthy and to have this happen now....it's woken me up. But I am glad that you're here with me Brock....what time is it anyway?" Elias yawned. as Brock grinned and looked down at his watch.</p>
<p>"Just a bit past 2:30 in the morning kiddo. I should probably go get the nurse and tell them that you're awake, keeping everyone up," teased Brock, the still shaky tone still lingering in his voice, causing  Elias to frown.</p>
<p>Something was definitely up with Brock and he would find out eventually what it was. That's how their friendship worked. But for now, he just reached over and pressed the button, signalling for someone to come. </p>
<p>"Saved you the trip," smirked Elias, as Brock laughed and ruffled his hair before kissing his forehead before moving away and sitting back in his seat.</p>
<p>"Still the same smartass I see.  That won't ever change I see," snarked Brock, just as a doctor and nurse entered the room. Their expressions were of relief and joy when they saw that Elias was awake and alert and talking to his best friend.</p>
<p>"Ah, our patient is awake. Excellent. Gave your friend here quite the scare. With all the mayhem in here earlier, it looked like there was two sick people instead of just the one. How are you feeling young man?" the doctor asked, beginning his examination and questioning of Elias. </p>
<p>As Elias responded to the questioning, he couldn't help but shoot a worried look at Brock, who had suddenly decided looking at the floor and shifting uncomfortably in his seat was the most amazing thing in the world to do. So something DID happen. Elias was right and when he was out of here or feeling a lot better, he was going to pester Brock about it relentlessly.  Until he broke.</p>
<p>"I'm feeling better. A lot better," Elias said, simply, as Brock slowly raised his eyes and met Elias' strong stare head on. And judging by the steely look in Elias' eyes, Brock knew that he had been found out. And he would be definitely hearing it later when Elias was feeling better. Petey wasn't stupid, even if had just been hospitalized.</p>
<p>After they had checked Elias over and were satisfied with how he was feeling, the doctor and nurse left the room, after promising that they would return frequently to check. But before the nurse left the room, she turned to look at Brock with a stern look on her face as she pointed to the spare bed right next to Elias'.</p>
<p>"You. In that bed now and get some sleep. Now. I won't have a repeat of earlier and you know how that ended up. understood?" she asked, sternly, as Brock turned red with embarrassment and nodded, feeling Elias' confused but not impressed gaze piercing right through him.</p>
<p>Oh, Brock was in for it now.</p>
<p>"Yes," was all that Brock said before the nurse waited at the doorway to make sure that Brock actually did what he was told. Brock kissed Elias goodnight on the cheek, hearing a faint, "Brock...what did you do? What happened?" from Elias. </p>
<p>Brock got into bed and curled up on his side so that he was facing Elias and playfully giving a captain's salute to the nurse before she chuckled and left. </p>
<p>When she was gone, that's when it started. And Brock inwardly winced at how much tension there was in the air. He bravely took a look at Elias and could see him glaring right at<br/>him.</p>
<p>"Elias, please. Before you start, can we wait until we get you home to talk about this? It's not really a conversation for right now. I know you're pissed and want to know what happened but it's the middle of the night and both of us need sleep. I promise you that we will talk about this alright? I know you won't forget and I'm not even bother going to weasel my way out of this one. I know it's useless. What do you say?" begged Brock, hoping that Elias wasn't going to somehow, telepathically make his head blow off with that Death Glare of his.</p>
<p>Elias kept on glaring and glaring until Brock actually thought he was going to burn his eyeballs out, it was that intense. Finally, Elias relaxed his face and sighed tiredly and also in frustration as he settle more comfortably on his back and prepared to go back to sleep. Before he did so, he turned to face Brock, who had a timid and petrified look on his face.</p>
<p>Elias smirked. He had Brock right where he wanted him.</p>
<p>"Fine. Nice save, dumbass. But when I am up to it, and trust me, it will be sooner than you think and assume, we are talking about this. No getting away with it. I NEVER forget," Elias boasted proudly, as Brock rolled his eyes and shut his eyes, shaking his head. </p>
<p>"And there's that attitude that I love so much about you. Night Elias. I'm glad that you're okay," Brock whispered, before falling into a much needed sleep. </p>
<p>Elias smiled at that and also whispered a "Night sunshine. Glad you're okay too."</p>
<p>And with that, Brock and Elias were off into a nice peaceful sleep that had long eluded them.</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>It was two days later and Elias was now at home, resting and bundled up in bed, with Brock hustling and bustling about, catering to Elias' every need. They had just come a few hours ago, after being dropped off by Bo and Troy, who had stayed for a bit but had gone home but not before threatening Brock and Elias with nonstop texts and calls to check up on them.</p>
<p>Elias had been diagnosed with a bad case of the flu and was ordered to stay bed-ridden, despite his snarky comments and glares directed towards Bo and Troy. Elias had saved the iciest glare towards the sheepish Brock, which had not gone unnoticed by Bo and Troy, who knew exactly what was up.</p>
<p>Before they had left, Bo had pulled Brock aside and had a heart-to-heart with him, placing a sympathetic hand on Brock's shoulder.</p>
<p>"You take care of him, you hear me? But, you also let him talk to you. Elias is worried about you Brock, so don't hide it and pretend that nothing is going on when there is. He's sick and needs you, yes, but you're not exactly all too well with running yourself ragged. And if I come by and see the both of you bed-ridden...let's just say I don't look all that sexy in a maid's outfit. That's more Troy's and Jake's thing. Got it? Good. Now. Go. Talk. To. Elias," Bo ordered, pushing Brock  in the direction of Elias' bedroom before taking his leave and saying that he will hound them with texts and calls later.</p>
<p>When Brock was alone, he took a deep breath, suddenly very very nervous and sucked up the nerve to head into Elias' bedroom, where Elias was laid up in bed and when Brock hesitantly entered, Brock swore the temperature in the room just dropped and it more than likely did judging from the glare that Elias continued to bestow on him.</p>
<p>Brock went to sit down in the cozy chair by Elias' bedside but stopped when Elias shook his head no and patted the space on the bed beside him, saying</p>
<p>"Nope. Right here. It will be a long talk so you might as well be comfortable. You deserve at least that, what with your injury in the past.  Hope you're ready and just because I have the flu doesn't mean you're getting off all easy here."</p>
<p>Brock just bit his lip as he sat down on the space beside Elias and leaned back against the headboard, trying to figure out how and where to begin. Luckily, Elias did and he dove straight into it, being blunt and straight to the point.</p>
<p>"Brock, talk to me. Just talk to me. Be honest with me. Please? I may be the one sick but that does NOT stop me from worrying about you when there is clearly something  up with you. Is it because you saw me collapse? I've been sick before, you know. I will get better, especially with you looking after me and all.  It's not a big deal. I will recover, " said Elias, matter of factly and just the nonchalance and calmness tone to his voice irked Brock and he turned his head so quick to face Elias that everything felt like a blur. It came and passed however, as Brock stared at Elias, not believing what he had just heard. </p>
<p>Elias made it sound like it was no big deal, that he was fine, and on his way to feeling better, like it was a every day thing. Brock's expression of shock quickly turned to dismay and anger, which in turn made Elias shrink back, confusion and worry now on his face.</p>
<p>"'No big deal?' Is that what you think this is? Like some sort of normal illness that ta da, you're all better in a heartbeat? Well, you weren't the one to have witnessed it right before your very eyes and not know what the fuck was going on, Elias!! You have no idea just how terrifying it was for me to see you like that and for all I knew, you could have died!! Died, you stupid idiot!! You may be all cool, calm, and collected about this but not all of us are like you. I know I'm not so excuse me for fucking care about you and not wanting anything to ever happen to you!" Brock cried, turning away from Elias and letting all his pain just flow freely down his cheeks. He was preparing himself for a snarky retort from Elias, but there was none.</p>
<p>Elias was staring at Brock in utter and complete shock, his mouth open, trying to say something but for the first time was unable to. Brock's outburst had caught him really off-guard and he suspected that his illness had impacted Brock greatly but not of this magnitude.</p>
<p>And now, seeing Brock turned away from him, his hands hiding his tears and his shoulders shaking from tremors, Elias was just now starting to realize how much he and Brock meant to each other and how close they had become in such a short time. Brock really and truly cared for him like Elias was precious treasure that needed to be protected and looked after.  </p>
<p>But Elias could come back and argue that was the same for Brock too. It was a two-way street here, if Brock worried for Elias then obviously Elias was going to do the same and worry about Brock. Did Brock not think he was worthy of being cared about, that it should just be Elias to be focused on right now? If that was the case, Elias was going to correct that.  </p>
<p>His icy glare having evaporated into that of one worried, Elias reached out and took Brock's shoulder, turning him back towards him. Even when in a fragile state, Elias still had some strength, which surprised both him and Brock, who hesitantly turned his red-rimmed eyes to look Elias straight in the eyes, somewhat hesitant, but also hopeful.</p>
<p>"Brock, I'm...s-so sorry that you had to go through that. I really am. Believe me, I wish it had never happened, so that we wouldn't be here dealing with this. But we are and ...having the flu like this has scared me Brock. I have been sick before but never on this level and it scared me so much. I guess my way of dealing of being scared and not knowing what was going on or how to deal with caused me to lash out at you and I'm really really really sorry. I really appreciate and love having you around Brock, to look after me and if you weren't around this one time...I don't want to know what would have happened. I'm so thankful for you, and you need to know that. I know I'm not like you, I express things different, and come off in a different way but you have to know this: this is a big deal and I'm coming to terms with it. I didn't understand why this is happening and I'm so sorry that I upset you Brock. I was just worried about you as well. Because, in the hospital when I saw the nurse make you sit down on the bed and told you to sleep....I was terrified that you weren't looking after yourself and that something was off with you, that both of us were down for the count. I care about you just as much as you care about me Brock. It's a two-way street. I get that," Elias began to sniffle and it wasn't from his illness.</p>
<p>Brock grew alarmed when he saw Elias start to cry, never ever seeing this side before. Well, maybe a tad but not like this.  He pressed in closer to the shaking Elias who snuggled up to Brock, seeking comfort that Brock was all too happy to provide. Brock wrapped his arms around Elias as best he could in their sitting position and tucked him closer, so that Elias' head was underneath Brock's chin.</p>
<p>"Buddy, no. No no no. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was so worried about you because with everything going on with my father....and now you coming down with the flu, I just got so scared and it was like someone was holding me underwater and not letting me back up.  I was being pulled down and couldn't free myself. Everything was happening all in one go and I just couldn't handle seeing someone else that I love so dearly become sick. It's not fair and I don't understand why things like this happen! All I know is that I'm glad that you're on the mend and I'm here with you....that's all that matters. And I'm sorry too. For lashing out. But it shows how much we care about each other if we can do that with one another right? That's how friendships work...especially this one," smiled Brock, finally getting it all off his chest and feeling like he had been set free.</p>
<p>Brock looked at Elias just he removed his head from underneath Brock's chin and smiled up at him, nodding. </p>
<p>"You have had to deal with so much more than anyone in their life has had to Brock. And it isn't fair, you're right. But for all the obstacles that come our way, sickness or personal struggles, whatever it may be, I'm here for you too Brock. I know you know it but you do need to be reminded of it at times like these. That's why I'm here, to do that for you. And since you do need some rest as well, can you lay with me? Get some sleep?" Elias put on his famous puppy eyes that he knew that Brock could not resist.  And he smirked when he saw Brock sigh mockingly as he gave in.</p>
<p>Brock leaned in and gave Elias a kiss on his forehead, not giving a fuck that he was sick. If he got sick too, so be it. They would deal with it then. For now, it was all looking after each other.</p>
<p>"Cheeky move, Alien. Really cheeky. You know I fall victim to those eyes. I would be happy to stay here with you and get some rest. Bo threatened to show up in a sexy maid's outfit if we weren't talking things out. Scary thought right? Even scarier would be Troy and Jake in maid uniforms. Ew....." Brock shuddered, as he and Elias got into more positions and got comfortable for their sleep.</p>
<p>Elias shuddered as well and made one last joke before the two of them settled down.</p>
<p>"Yikes! Scary thought.  Not quite scary enough to require the puke bucket to throw up in though."</p>
<p>Brock playfully swatted at Elias, rolling his eyes and then rolling over his side facing Elias, just like they always did. Brock and Elias smiled at one another before they let the much-needed sleep claim them.</p>
<p>*     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *     *</p>
<p>Over the next while, as Elias recovered, he and Brock healed each other, both mentally and physically and it was now the Canucks' break and while most of the guys opted to go on trips, Brock and Elias remained at home. Bo, Troy, and Jake were hesitant to leave the two alone but Brock was adament that they go have fun, 'to at least have fun for Elias and me anyway'.</p>
<p>Ever so reluctantly, they did but not without threatening Brock and Elias that if they didn't take care of one another, there would be hell to pay. With what, 'well, you don't want to know and let's just say, it won't be pretty.'</p>
<p>Both Brock and Elias gulped nervously and nodded eagerly, knowing that Bo meant every word that he said, he laughed when something was funny but when it came time to being serious, he was completely deadly serious.</p>
<p>Perhaps 'deadly' wasn't the right word right now.</p>
<p>Brock and Elias were currently snuggled on the couch, a blanket laid on top of them as they watched old episodes of FRIENDS, one of Brock's favourite shows.  Brock had seen every single episode like a million times and could even quote some episodes by heart, very much like some people could quote Titanic in its entirety. Not saying who....exactly (*cough cough* Bo *cough cough*)</p>
<p>Elias wasn't very familiar with the show which had Brock gasping in horror before shaking his head in pretend shock.</p>
<p>"No, that cannot be, Petey! You are joking with me, you have to be. No? Well, that has to change, no, that WILL change. Especially with us living together. We have all the time in the world to get you all caught up," Brock grinned, rather evilly, causing Elias to huff in mock frustration.</p>
<p>"Oh no! Whatever shall I do? It's only like 4, 5 seasons right? I think I can survive....what? Why do you keep grinning like that Brock? You look like you're about to commit a horrible and illegal act," Elias was a bit wary of the way that Brock just kept grinning, before Brock started chuckling.</p>
<p>"Oh Elias, you have much to learn. A kick ass show like FRIENDS doesn't just have 4 or 5 seasons, it has 10!! And you're going to watch every single episode of every single season. Isn't that just great? Aren't you excited? I am!!!" Brock was bouncing up and down like a hyper kid in a candy store, jostling Elias, who was still held in Brock's arms protectively and was obviously not going to be released any time soon.</p>
<p>All Elias could do was roll his eyes and pretending to gag in horror, ignoring Brock giving him a noogie, knowing that Elias absolutely hated that.</p>
<p>"Oh hell no! Is this what Bo meant by 'torture?' Because that's exactly what this is, torture!! oh god someone help me. Please!!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>